littlest_pet_shop_2_the_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 23 - Ghosts and Wolves Don't Mix! Transcript
(The episode begins in the day camp area inside Littlest Pet Shop 2 watching a werewolf movie on television. All 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets got scared watching that stuff until we saw a chinchilla named Dusty West came by) Werewolf: (Howling on television) Dusty: Hey! Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! Dusty: Whoa! Take it easy guys. I was about to introduce myself before I came in here. Russell: Don't do that! That always gives me the creeps. Vinnie: Yeah. You haven't seen a werewolf movie on television. No way no how. Sunil: That is true. There's a werewolf among the pet shop. Dusty: Sorry. My name is Dusty West. Mrs. Twombly just dropped me in here to meet you guys. You've probably never heard of me before. Zoe: Welcome, Dusty. I'm Zoe Trent and we'd like to welcome you to Littlest Pet Shop 2. Minka: And these are all the other pets that we met before they came in the day camp. Penny Ling: Boy you sure got us scared there, Dusty. Pepper: What are you? A werewolf hunter? Dusty: Nope. I just wanted to join you and to find you are a werewolf or not. Sunil: That's the same thing that's happened to me and Vinnie when we blamed Russell as a Hedgewolf. Vinnie: Actually it's mostly the girls who are the werewolves. But mostly Russell when Blythe and Mrs. Twombly left for the party at Biskit Mansion. Buttercream: Say Dusty Rusty Bo Busty? Didn't we ever tell you the story about ghost and wolves don't mix? Dusty: What? Buttercream: What? (Makes a kooky face as she stamps on her feet and twisted her ears and calms herself down with a sigh) Anyhoo... Some narrator told that story during the full moon at night. Dusty: I would like to hear all about it while seven of you pets act like werewolves howling at the moon. Zoe: Howling? We love to howl. Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Penny Ling: (Howling) Sunil and Vinnie: Whaaaah!!! (Stops Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Penny Ling from howling) Vinnie: Girls, you should never howl in front of us pets like that. Everyone will think you four are werewolves. And we don't want that to happen would we? Minka: Uh-uh. But it's cool. Russell: (Sighs as we go to the theme song of Littlest Pet Shop 2) (Theme song begins with an rock and in Downtown City) Title: "Littlest Pet Shop 2" Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell, Penny Ling and Buttercream: Watch out cause here we come, It's been a while but we're back with style, So get set to have some fun, We'll bring you action and satisfaction! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) P-E-T- S-H-O-P-! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) guaranteed to brighten your day! When you feel like a laugh, Give us a call we'll give you a roll, And if you feel like a song, Tune in to us and sing right along! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Coming on stronger than ever before! Littlest Pet Shop! (Buttercream: 2!) Zoe! Pepper! Vinnie! Minka! Sunil! Russell! Penny Ling! Buttercream! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! Doot-doot-doot-doot-doot! (theme song ends) (We cut to Madison who was being helped by Blythe in Blythe's bedroom getting ready for another day in school) Madison: Okay, Blythe. We're having another day in the school so what? Blythe: You'll see Madison. Then after that we're about head toward the Biskit Mansion. Madison: Sure. I've heard that they are about to have another rich party. Blythe: Oh you will understand the things you will love while after school. (Paws prints appear and disappear as we cut back to the day camp where all 24 Littlest Pet Shop Pets watched Zoe, Pepper, Vinnie, Minka, Sunil, Russell and Penny Ling pretend to be werewolves in the day that they've watched on television. Then Dusty West uses his one paw by making Russell, Minka, Vinnie, Pepper, Sunil, Penny Ling and Zoe touch their werewolf markings on each of their bodies as their werewolf marks glow from the inside) Dusty: There! The mark of the werewolf is in you. Zoe: Dusty, We were wondering what this is all about. Dusty: Transform into werewolves like in the fantasy and you'll soon find out why I give you these markings. Vinnie: What have we got to lose? After all Sunil and I usually are afraid what might happen if we transform into wolves like Russell, Zoe, Pepper, Minka and Penny Ling. Sunil: We don't want to be like them. Vinnie: Sunil! Stop being a party pooper! Dusty: Listen to me twice. What you have is the song that I have giving you before you were thinking about what you saw is a werewolf. Transform and then you will see how you feel. Russell: Here goes nothing. (As Russell, Minka, Vinnie, Pepper, Sunil, Penny Ling and Zoe's eyes glow yellow, they all started their transformations as they turned into the werewolves they are with their scary wolf eyebrows and claws and wolf teeth and lots of wolf hair as they all become wolf-i-fied) All 24 Littlest Pet Shop Pets: (Gasps) Dusty: Now do you feel like werewolves? Were-Mongoose: Yes. It's weird being one. Were-Skunk: Yeah. I mean you've got 2 large fangs sticking out of your mouth and sharp, pointy claws sticking out of your paws. Were-Gecko: You sure? Because I feel completely normal for some reason. Were-Dog: Oh yeah? Well what do you think about these? (Were-Hedgehog, Were-Skunk, Were-Panda, Were-Dog and Were-Panda show their wolf teeth at Were-Mongoose and Were-Gecko, scaring them). Were-Mongoose & Were-Gecko: Whaaaaa! Were-Hedgehog: Scary enough? Were-Mongoose: Yeah. Let's get something to eat. (The Wolf-I-Fied Pack wanders off while Dusty and the others aren't looking). (The werewolves run off and start digging inside a dumpster bin. Just then the Were-Skunk trips and falls inside the dumpster.) Wolf-I-Fied Pack: Pepper!!! (The Were-Skunk falls and hurts her back leg.) Were-Skunk: Ouch, that hurt. Dusty: Where did they go? Buttercream: We better find them. (Just then the rest Wolf-I-Fied Pack runs inside the Day Camp.) Dusty: Where'd you guys go? And where's Pepper? Were-Gecko: She tripped and fell inside the dumpster outside. She's hurt her leg down there. Buttercream: That's bad! We've gotta help her! (They run outside to the dumpster bin to find Pepper lying on the ground.) Dusty: Pepper! Were-Skunk: OMG! Could you guys help me out of here? Dusty: Yes, and... (Buttercream knocks the gang into the dumpster bin and hurting them too.) Dusty: Buttercream! Buttercream: Sorry! Were-Hedgehog: (Tries to get up) Oww, that hurts. (The Were-Skunk rolls inside a safe, hurts her front leg, and gets trapped.) Were-Skunk: Ow, hey I'm trapped! (Pepper tries to use her fangs to open the safe, but it won't open.) Were-Skunk: Get me out! (The other Wolf-i-Fied Pack opened up the safe with their fangs and setting The Were-Skunk Free) Were-Panda: Are you okay, Pepper? Were Skunk: Yeah! Thanks for helping me. Were-Dog: Us Wolf-i-fied Pack has gotta stick together. Were-Monkey: Yeah! I feel like I heard the song coming on with us wolves and ghosts come together right now! Dusty: Ghosts! I forgot. You could be the ghosts! (Uses his magic paws by turning the other 23 Littlest Pet Shop Pets into ghosts making them transplanted) All 23 Littlest Pet Shop: (Gasps) Sweet Cheeks: Oh my! We're Ghost! Dusty: Now let's hear the song. (All 23 Flying Ghost Pets flew around to spread the city as The Seven Wolf-i-Fied Pack spread out on the ground part of the city as the scary music starts) Narrator: The night is getting darker, and the full moon is in the sky. In the distance, you hear a howl and a blood-curdling cry. You think it's probably just the wind, but then something else happens -- something that makes you think again. Music: "Wolf-I-Fied or Ghost-i-Fied?" Shahrukh: (Singing) There's something moving Out through the night You've got that sickly sinking feeling That something isn't right. Esteban: (Singing) You run to find a shelter Locking the door But behind you there's a shadow Crawling 'cross the floor. Shahrukh: (Singing) You turn to scream (Aah!) It seems a little mean Knees are shaking, cold sweat And your heart's a-racing. Esteban: (Singing) You look into the mirror and see for yourself! Sweet Cheeks: (Singing) White bodies, Transplants! Who's that walking through walls? Are those pets we see? Your eyes can believe. All 23 Ghost Pet Shop Pets: (Singing) We've been Ghost-i-fied!! You better fly Cause there's no one here to save you And you can not deny We've been Ghost-i-Fied!! Just say goodbye Cause there's no place left to run to There's no place left to hi-ide! Shahrukh: (Singing) You think you made it Running out the back But you better think again Because something's on your track. Esteban: (Singing) You run into a corner Turn to see who's there Now there's almost half a dozen That seems a bit unfair! Shahrukh: (Singing) You turn to scream (Aah!) Get something in between Knees are shaking, cold sweat And your heart's a-racing. Sweet Cheeks: (Singing) Those claws, those teeth Who's that underneath? Are those your friends there? Your eyes can't believe! Were-Hedgehog, Were-Monkey, Were-Gecko, Were-Skunk, Were-Mongoose, Were-Panda and Were-Dog: (Singing) We've been Wolf-i-Fied!! No need to try Cause there's no one here to save you And you can not deny We've been Wolf-i-Fied!! Just say goodbye Cause there's no place left to run to There's no place left to hi-ide! Wolf-i-wolf-i-fied! Buttercream: Ooooh! I'm a ghost! Were-Hedgehog, Were-Monkey, Were-Skunk, Were-Panda and Were-Dog: Wolf-i-wolf-i-fied! Were-Gecko: Heh, we're pretty good dancers! Were-Hedgehog, Were-Monkey, Were-Skunk, Were-Panda and Were-Dog: Wolf-i-wolf-i-fied! Were-Mongoose: I don't care if we're good dancers! All: Wolf-i-wolf-i-fied! (Yeah!) Wolf-i-fied Or Ghost-i-fied! (Scary Song Ends as the scene fades to black. Scene fades back to all 23 Ghost-i-fied Pets and Wolf-i-fied Pets and Dusty of how they felt about singing that scary song) Dusty: So what do you think of this song? Oscar Long: I could see right through myself when I'm a ghost. Were-Panda: We think... We'll be the scariest pets at night here in downtown city. Dusty: Excellent. Were-Dog: So where should we head? Were-Hedgehog: Blythe said that she and Madison are heading toward Biskit Mansion after school for the party. Were-Mongoose: Why would we go to Biskit Mansion? Are we wolf-i-fied metairie? (The Wolf-i-fied Pack and The Ghost-i-fied Pets and Dusty went toward the place called Biskit Mansion as all of the humans are having a party over there even Whittany and Brittany Biskit are there too) Were-Hedgehog: They're in there! Were-Monkey: Finally! Blythe's gonna realize us once we see her that we're in wolf-i-fied and ghost-i-fied fantasy form. Were-Gecko: Oh Minka, how are we going to get inside the Biskit Mansion without even noticing were here? Esteban: Duh! (He and the other 22 Flying Ghost-i-fied pets flew up and went right through the doors) Were-Gecko: Oh yeah I've forgot. The pets are ghosts that float right through walls. Scout: Come on! What are you waiting for? Open the door so that you can get in! Were-Panda: Coming! (Dusty opens the door and he and The Seven Wolf-i-Fied Pack went walking right inside Biskit Mansion filled with many people inside the living room having a party) Mary Frances: This is... pretty easy. Olive: We could do this haunting all night. Captain Cuddles: Once you get spooked it ain't half so bad. Sugar Sprinkles: It's great to be a ghost. And a wolf. Madame Pom: So where is this Blythe and Madison anyway? Digby: Hanging out with her friends actually. Sweet Cheeks: That must be it. Come on guys. Let's go. And no scaring. People are watching us pets when we can't hear us speak in words. (So Wolf-i-fied Pack, Ghost-i-fied pack and Dusty went toward Blythe and the others without even scaring all the other people Just then Dusty has an idea.) Dusty: Hey, about I throw this empty can at someone to spook them out. (He throws but the can is blocked by a another can and hits the Were-Mongoose and then bounces off him and hits the other werewolves.) Dusty: Guys wake up! answer. Olive: Guys come on, we gotta find Blythe and wake up our friends. Sweet Cheeks: More like they just blacked out. Olive: Whatever. (The Ghost Pets run through the mansion to where Blythe and Madison are.) Dusty (Panting): Blythe you gotta come with us now. (But Blythe and Madison don't hear them and they walk off.) Digby: Wait, come back!! Sugar Sprinkles: Let's get back to the Wolf-I-Fied Pack. (They run back to the table where the Wolf-I-Fied Pack were.) Dusty: There's gotta to be something to get them back on their feet. (They then kick their friends in the head. Nothing happens.) Dusty: Come on guys, think of something! Sweet Cheeks: How about we... (Just then the Wolf-I-Fied Pack gets up and starts wandering through the mansion.) All the people: Werewolves!! Blythe: What the huh? (Fisher then grabs a gun with a silver bullet and then aims it. But the Wolf-I-Fied Pack runs away and then Dusty is targeted.) Fisher: Say goodbye, werewolf. (Fisher pulls the trigger and then fires six more silver bullets at Dusty.) Dusty: I'm gonna die. Wolf-I-Fied Pack: Noo! (The Wolf-I-Fied Pack runs in front of Dusty and the bullets hit them.) (The Ghost Pets and Dusty pick up the Wolf-I-Fied Pack and run straight through the doors. Then Blythe and Madison follow them outside.) Fisher: And never come back! Sugar Sprinkles: That was close. Dusty: Yeah, but our friends were killed. Blythe: Yes, and why do you guys look like ghosts and werewolves? Dusty: Oh yeah the fantasy. Madison: I know what you're talking about the story Ghosts and Wolves Don't Mix! Dusty: Yes. But what about the Wolf-i-fied Pack? Blythe: Well, we'll need to see where they were shot. Dusty: Okay. (Then the Ghosts, Blythe and Madison, and Dusty return to Littlest Pet Shop 2.) Blythe: Well Russell was shot in the stomach, Pepper in the neck, Penny Ling in the foot, Zoe in the eye, Minka in the arm, Sunil in the back of his head, and Vinnie in the tail. Dusty: So we just have to... (Just then the werewolves try to get up, but fall down again.) Dusty: Now what? (The Wolf-i-fied Pack try to get up again, and this time they do.) Were-Hedgehog: Ugh, what happened? Blythe: You were shot with some silver bullets at Biskit Mansion. Were-Mongoose: I told you we should not have gone there. Were-Skunk: We? As in all of us? Were-Panda: Yes! Geez. Were-Dog: Calm down. Were-Gecko: I am not listening to you. Just then all of the Wolf-i-fied Pack except the Were-Monkey start fighting. Were-Monkey: Guys? (The fight goes on for 2 minutes.) Were-Monkey: GUYS!!!! Wolf-i-fied Pack: What?!?! Were-Monkey: We should not be fighting... without me! hour later... The smoke of the fight clears, revealing that the Were-Hedgehog had won. Were-Hedgehog: I've won. Yes! (Blythe walks inside the Day Camp.) Blythe: What happened here? Were-Hedgehog: Well. Um... (Then the Wolf-i-fied Pack gets up and runs outside.) (Dusty and the Ghost Pets follow them.) *Creak* Were-Skunk: What was that? (Then a telephone pole starts to fall over.) All 30 Pets: Dusty look out!! Dusty: Huh? (Then the telephone pole falls to the ground and Dusty gets trapped underneath it. Then some boys see the ghosts and capture them in nets so strong, they can even capture ghosts. Russell runs outside and some monsters see the Wolf-i-fied Pack and chases them. Sunil and Vinnie prepare to run inside the pet shop, but Vinnie's hit by a brick and is knocked out. The other werewolves duck inside the garbage can outside and get trapped in safes only ghosts can open. Sunil's fine, but needs to rescue his friends. He tries to rescue Vinnie first. But Sunil stops himself and thinks that is he and the other pets under a curse of bad luck? He forgets this and gets Vinnie back on his feet and they try to help Dusty but they need help. They chase the boys and get back the ghost pets.) Were-Skunk: To much bad luck. (The Ghost Pets open the safes and rescue the werewolves. Everyone works together to save Dusty from being under the telephone pole.) Dusty: How much bad luck is there going to be? What's next? The Wolf-i-fied Pack can't turn back to normal? Were-Gecko: Uhh, Dusty... Dusty: Yes? Were-Skunk: I think your prophecy was correct. We can't turn back now. Dusty: Great. Now what? (The pets run inside the pet shop and do everything they normally do. Then Pepper starts to walk down the windowsill, but doesn't see her toy chicken lying in front of her.) Dusty: Pepper, look out. Were-Skunk: Huh? (Pepper trips and breaks a bone in her tail, breaks her neck, and breaks her back leg.) Dusty: Pepper!!! (Dusty grabs a small x-ray and sees Pepper's broken leg, neck, and tail.) Dusty: Blythe!! Blythe: Yes? Dusty: It's Pepper. She tripped and now she can barely move. Blythe: Bring her up quickly! (Dusty brings Pepper up to Blythe in the dumbwaiter. After being bandaged up, Pepper sneaks inside the fire hydrant and stays there. Sunil finds her. They talk for a while until Sunil and Pepper get trapped under the fire hydrant when it collapses. Everyone except Dusty is knocked unconscious from other ways of bad luck.) Dusty: Oh I remember! There's a curse on the song Wolf-i-fied or Ghost-i-fied with a series of bad luck. gets out of the rubble and Pepper is trapped. Dusty helps Pepper out of the rubble. Were-Skunk: Thanks. Pepper, Sunil, and Dusty land on a loose board and our flung into a wall. Blythe comes down. Blythe: What is all that noise? AHHHHH! has accidentally bitten Dusty. Dusty: Ouch! Pepper!! Were-Skunk: Huh? Aah! is turned into a werewolf. Were-Skunk: Oops. is backed into a corner and Dusty prepares to kill her. Were-Chinchilla: Good-bye. Were-Skunk: No. waits as Dusty reaches his paw towards her. All goes black. The screen comes back with Pepper shaking as Dusty prepares to kill her. Were-Chinchilla: Got you! gets back up and hides in the fire hydrant's remains. Now she thinks Dusty wants to kill her. She carefully gets in the Dumbwaiter and goes to Blythe. Were-Skunk: Blythe, you gotta hide me. Blythe: Why? Were-Skunk: Dusty's a werewolf and now he wants to kill me. runs outside and hides inside a building. Were-Skunk: Phew! I'm safe now. then a shadow covers Pepper and she turns around and sees Dusty coming for her. Were-Skunk: Aah! Leave me alone! Were-Chinchilla: Got you that time! I wasn't going to hurt you. Were-Skunk: You weren't. Were-Chinchilla: Yeah, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me? Were-Skunk: Apology excepted. Question: How long has today been? Then the sun FINALLY comes up. Were-Chinchilla: Well, our bad luck is now over. Were-Skunk: Thank goodness. Dusty turns back to normal and Pepper turns back into her pet form. They both return to the day camp and everyone turns back to normal. Buttercream: This was a great adventure. Sunil: Yes. Me and Vinnie should turn into wolves more often. Vinnie: Sure. Hopefully no more bad luck happens. (Everyone laughs as the episode ends). And then a black spirit breaks the credits and the screen is back inside the pet shop. Black Spirit: Hahaha, and you thought it was over. Dusty: It's over. Black Spirit: No it isn't! Bye! Black Spirit grabs Dusty and runs off with him. Everyone: Dusty! Black Spirit returns to his castle with Dusty. Black Spirit: Take him to the jails. Soldier: Yes, Master. in the pet shop... Pepper: Dusty's been captured. Blythe can help us. Blythe? Uh-oh she's gone too. Sunil: Now what? Russell: I know. If you guys turn into ghosts again and you're captured, you can just fly through the bars. Buttercream: Yeah! (All the pets except Russell, Pepper, Penny, Zoe, Minka, Sunil and Vinnie turn into ghosts.) Pepper: The rest of us will distract the spirit. the pets get to the castle and go inside. Pepper: Now where's the... there he is! pets run to the spirit but the spirit chases them. Russell: I know. We could turn into werewolves and scare the spirit away. the evil spirit turns the corner. Russell: Now!! (As the spirit grabs the pets, they started their transformations into the werewolves they are. They grow claws, their fur becomes spiky, they grow fangs, their eyebrows become furry, and their eyes glow yellow and their pupils turn into slits.) Black Spirit: Aaaaaaaaaaaah! Werewolves!!! Wolf-i-fied Pack runs to the jails and free Dusty, Blythe and Madison. Dusty: Thanks. Were-Skunk: You're welcome. returns to the pet shop. And the pets become back to their cute selves by returning to normal. Blythe: Whew. Thanks for saving me, Madison and Dusty back their guys. Russell: I'm sure glad you two are okay. Madison: But why haven't you told us you pets were about to turn into ghost and werewolves? Zoe: Any werewolf could be any of us every time. Well mostly me. Pepper: Yeah. Transformations of our pet species will come in handy someday. Even fantasies. Penny Ling: I always wonder what it feels like to be a werewolf or a ghost. Minka: Just be glad it's all over. then there a wind blowing from the outside and Dusty decided to join the 30 Littlest Pet Shop Pets as all of them got scared before seeing a real life werewolf Blythe and Madison: (Laughs) Just then the Black Spirit appears. Black Spirit: Listen up, viewers. Those meddling pets may have messed up my plans, but I will return some day. And when I do, oh ho ho, those pets will pay for what they did. Mwahahahhahahhahhhaa!! Downtown City will be mine! THE END...? (Credits) Category:List of season one transcripts Category:List of episode transcripts